My 19th LE Story A Renaissance Tale
by GameKirby
Summary: The gang becomes Medieval characters in a Renaissance until The Big Jet Dragon causes problems by settings fires all over the fair. Will the gang save the fair from The Big Jet Dragon?
1. Welcome to the Fair

-Welcome to the Fair-

At a prairie in England, David and the gang volunteers to be characters in a Renaissance Fair, David played as a knight calling himself Sir David, Leo played as a wizard, Annie as a maiden, June as a princess, Quincy as a court jester (A renaissance clown) and Rocket as a good dragon with wings and a tail as the gang was amazed by all the scenery and booths all over the fair. The gang sees knaves, a lute player and a King and Queen at the royal castle as David gives Leo an anti-gravity belt to make him levitate as the kids we're enjoying the renaissance fair when all the sudden Big Jet pops up dressed in a dragon-like outfit with wings and a tail, along with his gadget: a fire thrower a gadget that shoots fire like a dragon as Big Jet calls itself the Big Jet Dragon. Big Jet shoots his fire as it hits a bunch of stands, the crowd tries to run away from the flames until Rocket uses a water soaker to put out the fires, David uses his shield to block the fires that Rocket missed and protected a few people as he learns that his armor is fireproof by running through the fires in the stands to create a way out for the crowd. June tells David "Are you crazy, David? You could've gotten burn." as he tells June that his armor is made of a fireproof metal not plastic as June sighs in relief as some castle guards from the castle summoned the gang at once to the King and Queen to explain about the Big Jet Dragon and his fiery fury all over the renaissance fair. How will the gang stop Big Jet?


	2. A Meeting with the King and Queen

-A Meeting with the King and Queen-

When the gang entered the Royal castle, the people around thought that they we're famous children as David tells them "Guys, Bow down of respect to the King and Queen." as the boys bow on one knee on the ground while the girls bend their bodies as they curtsy by gently pulling their dresses by the sides as a show of respect as David explains to the King and Queen that Big Jet is responsible for the fires earlier. The Queen begs to the gang to stop the Big Jet Dragon from burning the fair to the ground as David makes a promise to stop the Big Jet Dragon and save the fair, the King says "Young man, would you rather be a REAL knight?" David tells the King that he cannot be a real knight cause' he is too young to be an actual knight. As David denied of wanting to be a real knight of the fair, a Royal Messenger arrives and tells the King and Queen of the fair that the Big Jet Dragon is causing chaos everywhere by creating fires, destroying stands and scaring the crowds as the gang decides to protect the renaissance fair and it's people from the wrath of the Big Jet Dragon. The gang leaves the castle and heads toward Rocket but there's a problem, David's suit of armor was too heavy for Rocket to carry him and he can't wear his rocket shoes cause' of his armored boots, so Leo gives David the anti-gravity belt to make David lighter, June activates Rocket's mega-magnet to attract David's armor and stick him into it in order to travel toward Big Jet's location. Will the gang put out Big Jet's fires?


	3. Fires in the Valley

-Fires in the Valley-

Rocket and the gang headed toward the Big Jet Dragon's location: The East Valley we're there are fires everywhere in the forest and prairie areas, Rocket releases David from his mega-magnet and activates his water soaker to put out the fires in the trees and prairies as David tries to think of a plan to put out the fires without June worrying about David getting burned by accident. David puts on his helmet and uses the stop, drop and roll technique to put out the fires in the grass by rolling his armored body like a log, June and Annie think that David might be burning himself or playing a game, so Leo tells Rocket to use the fire-proof spray on David and itself to protect themselves from the heat of the fires that Big Jet had started. The gang spots more fires further in the valley when all the sudden the gang sees lots of animals that we're living in the valley, trapped by a wall of fire, two grizzly bears, a family of deer and a pack of squirrels, Annie wants to help to animals but she can't leave Rocket without getting burned so Leo tells Rocket to activate the water soaker to put out the wall of fire. The gang exits Rocket to help the animals, David and Leo help out the grizzly bears, Quincy help out the family of deer by playing a song on his lute, Annie sings a minuet while June uses her high jumps help out the squirrels, the animals return to their habitats for their own safety as the gang continues their mission. Where has the damage headed next?


	4. Fires at the Lake

-Fires at the Lake-

The gang carries David on the mega-magnet towards the lake far from the fair at the west side as the gang finds the Big Jet Dragon shooting fire everywhere with his fire thrower, the trees near the lake, including a big log cabin which is also a lookout post as they we're full of people as they where some knaves, wenchs and some of the castle guards we're trapped inside as it catches fire. Rocket releases David and activates his water soaker when all the sudden they found out that his gadget ran out of water, so Rocket heads towards the lake to fill it up as David saw the burning cabin, he quickly uses his sword to break to door down and protect the people inside until Rocket uses the water soaker to put out the fire in the cabin. The gang sees David inside the cabin with the knaves, Leo exits Rocket and uses the anti-gravity belt to hover over the wreckage to see what's going on until they see David and the knaves crawling under some black smoke from the inside of the cabin as he uses his sword to break a few windows to air out the smoke as the gang sees the smoke coming out from the windows. June and Annie came by the check If David was OK, when he took off his helmet his face was filled with soot (Chimney Dust) as June grabs a handkerchief and wipes David's face clean, Annie was amazed by Leo hovering cause' he knows that wizards are magical, the gang receives a message saying that the Queen was kidnapped by the Big Jet Dragon. Will the gang rescue the Queen and stop Big Jet?


	5. Save the Queen

-Save the Queen-

The gang saves the people from the burning lookout post, the Royal Messager arrives to tell the gang that the Big Jet Dragon captured the Queen and has been located at the mountains at the north side of the fair, Rocket grabs David with his mega-magnet and heads toward the mountains as the gang worries on what would happened if they failed their mission as David works on a plan. Rocket spots Big Jet with the Queen tied up under him, Rocket releases David as he starts climbing the mountain and starts to sneak under Big Jet and uses his sword to cut the Queen free as David hides in a cave with the Queen, Big Jet gets angry and decides to attack David and re-capture the Queen until Rocket blocks his way as Big Jet uses his fire thrower to hit him. Rocket beeps in pain from the fires, Leo quickly activates the water soaker to cool it down as he activates his fireproof spray to protect himself, David sees the gang in trouble so he sneaks under Big Jet and clogs his fire thrower with his sword, when Big Jet shoots with his fire thrower nothing came out until he sets himself on fire. Big Jet shrieks in pain as he was on fire as he quickly heads to the lake to cool himself until some castle guards come and arrest Big Jet for kidnapping and arson, David escorts the Queen back to the castle with the gang, the King was proud of David for rescuing the Queen and was knighted by the King until for fun David removes his armor, revealing to have a prince outfit underneath as Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the Final curtain, Leo uses his baton like a magic wand to make a puff of smoke. (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
